elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Igmund
|Base ID = }} Igmund is the Nordic Jarl of The Reach. He resides in Understone Keep. He strongly supports the Empire and peace with the Thalmor. From Igmund, it is learned that the Markarth Incident started the Stormcloak rebellion. He severed his ties with Ulfric Stormcloak after the Third Aldmeri Dominion threatened the Reach with war. When compared with other Jarls, Igmund is the least worried Jarl about the dragons, because Markarth is made entirely out of stone, due to being built into the side of the mountain. Interactions Recover Hrolfdir's Shield Jarl Igmund asks for the retrieval of his father's long lost shield. Civil War If the Stormcloaks are sided with during the Civil War, Igmund will be replaced by Thongvor Silver-Blood as Jarl of Markarth. Igmund can then be found in the basement of the Blue Palace in Solitude, along with the other replaced Jarls, stewards and housecarls. Season Unending If the Empire is sided with after the quest Season Unending, Igmund will regain his throne as Jarl of Markarth. Thongvor Silver-Blood and his steward will be moved to the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm along with the other replaced Jarls, Stewards, and Housecarls. Thane of the Reach After retrieving his father's shield, helping five citizens, and killing groups of Forsworn around the Reach, Igmund will grant the Dragonborn permission to purchase Vlindrel Hall, along with the Blade of the Reach and the title of Thane. Dialogue "You speak to Igmund. Son of Hrolfdir. Jarl of Markarth." :You're the Jarl? I'm looking for work. "Are you a sellsword? I don't like your kind. No honor. No loyalty. Unreliable. But I can't turn away a potential ally in these times. Let's see if you're better than a common mercenary. My scouts have tracked down one of the Forsworn leaders, hiding in their blood-soaked camps. Deal with them." ::It will be done. "We will see." ::I can't do that right now. "Then leave." (After completing the quest, the following option becomes available.) :::The leader of is dead. "I'm impressed. Forsworn usually make short work of mercenaries, but you took care of them. Here is your reward." :I'd like to purchase a home in your city. "I don't know you, and I don't sell what precious property we have to outsiders. But if you're willing to work, and you prove to be reliable, I might deem you worthy to live here. My steward will handle things from there." :Dragons have returned to Skyrim. "Yes, I know. We have some advantages if they come here. The city is built into the mountainside, so it's hard to reach into even from the skies. And everything is made of stone. Even the beds. We'll have no trouble from dragon's fire here." :There was an attack in the marketplace. "My guards told me. Poor Margret. And witnesses report that the attacker was shouting some nonsense about being a Forsworn. I want to make things clear. Markarth has its troubles, but there are no Forsworn in this city. They're only a threat in the hills and along the roads, where they live. Everywhere else, we are in control." :Has the war been hard on Markarth? "It all started here. This rebellion. When the Empire lost the Reach during the Great War, we became desperate. We promised a group of Nord militia free worship in exchange for their help retaking the Hold. Then the Elves found out about it. We were forced to arrest all of them. Ulfric Stormcloak, their leader, used the whole thing as proof that the Empire had abandoned Skyrim. The Rebels called it "The Markarth Incident." It was the founding day for the Stormcloaks, and where this war really started." ::Why did you arrest the Nord militia? "The White-Gold Concordat. Our treaty with the Elves after the Great War forbid free worship of Talos. But that's what we promised Ulfric and his men. It seems foolish looking back, but at the time, we were hoping the Elves wouldn't find out. So when they did find out it was either we arrest Ulfric and the militia, or enter into yet another war with the Aldmeri Dominion. The choice is clear. And now, Ulfric threatens the thinly veiled peace we sacrificed so much for." ::The Empire lost the Reach before? How? "When the Aldmeri Dominion invaded the Imperial City, the Legion all but turned a blind eye to the other provinces. Many of the disgruntled natives of the Reach used the opportunity to depose the Empire, and founded what they called an independent kingdom. It was little more than a chaotic uprising, but the Reach was removed from Imperial authority for two years before we reclaimed it. But the leaders of the uprising refused our offers of peace. They fled into the hills and became the Forsworn." "If you'll excuse me, I have a city to run" ;Recover Hrolfdir's Shield :Do you have any more work for me? "I do. A personal matter. My father died trying to negotiate with the Forsworn, back when that was possible. They took his shield to those Hagraven beasts they consort with. I need you to bring it home where it belongs. I warn you, it's dangerous work. No man of mine has ever faced a Hagraven and lived. I'll understand if you decline." ::I'll pass on this one, then. "I don't blame you." ::Don't worry about me. I'll do it. "Divines watch over you." "Retrieve that shield at all costs." After retrieving the shield: I've brought you Hrolfdir's Shield. "You've honored my father's memory in more ways than I have words to say." "I hereby grant you permission to purchase property in my city. Talk to my steward if you're interested. And take this. A gift from the Jarl's personal stores." ;Diplomatic Immunity "I came here hoping to learn that more Imperial reinforcements were on their way to Skyrim, but so far I've been disappointed." :Can the Thalmor be trusted? "For now, perhaps. But I've heard disturbing rumors that they're marshalling their strength. I suspect the treaty that ended the war was just a tactic to buy time so the Thalmor can rebuild their armies. I hope I'm wrong. I'm not sure the Empire can afford another war." :How are you enjoying the party? "Well enough, I suppose. Elenwen puts a great deal of effort into these parties, and it shows. I just wonder what her real motivations are. That woman is inscrutable." ::I need your help with something. "Say on, friend. What do you need?" :::I need you to cause a scene. Get everyone's attention for a few minutes. "Hmm. I don't want to get involved in anything beneath my dignity as Jarl." ::::Never mind. "Thank you. I knew you'd understand." ::::Don't worry, I just want to play a joke on someone. (Persuade) ::::"Sorry, but you'll have to find someone else to help you with your prank." (fail) ::::" I'm doing as you asked. This is for some good purpose, yes?" (success) "Good speaking with you." ;Thane of the Reach My Jarl, is there anything else you need? "There is room in my court for a new Thane. It's an honorary title, mainly, but there are a few perks someone like you could make use of. However, I could only grant the title to someone who is known throughout my Hold, and who owns at least one piece of property in my city. You help my people and purchase a house from my steward, and I'll make you my Thane." :It will be my honor. "As you were, then." :I'll have to do that some other time. "As you wish." After completing the requirements: I've helped your people as you asked. "Then by my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of the Reach. Congratulations. I grant you a personal Housecarl to watch over your home and this weapon from my armory to serve as your badge of office. I'll also notify my guards of your new title. Wouldn't want them to think you're part of the common rabble, now." Quotes *''"I don't like talking to someone who holds their honor so cheaply."'' —When exiled *''"What do you want? Haven't you done enough damage to Markarth?"'' —When exiled *''"Stormcloaks have taken the Reach, but we'll return. The Empire will bring order."'' —When exiled *''"A Jarl has many duties. Attending parties isn't the most important one, but neither is it unpleasant."'' —During Diplomatic Immunity *''"Take advantage of the fine food and drink. Such things have been scarce since the war began."'' —During Diplomatic Immunity *''"I admit, I've never felt entirely at ease in the Thalmor embassy."'' —During Diplomatic Immunity *''"Madanach has been found to be the true murderer of Markarth. On behalf the city, I apologize for your wrongful imprisonment. By killing Madanach you've freed Markarth from his hidden tyranny. On behalf of the city, I thank you."'' —If Madanach is killed during No One Escapes Cidhna Mine *''"I want no mercy for those Forsworn. Understand?"'' —After agreeing to deal with a Forsworn camp Conversations Dragons Returned Igmund: "More settlements have sent riders to say dragons are being spotted throughout Skyrim. The Forsworn ambush our roads and dragons cloud the skies. Is there any good news?" Raerek: "Umm.... No, my Jarl. I'm afraid there isn't." The Silver-Bloods Raerek: "Igmund, we need to talk about the Silver-Blood family." Igmund: "What about them? They seem loyal enough." Raerek: "Loyal? Thongvor supports Ulfric and his Stormcloaks! We should imprison the entire family as a precaution." Faleen: "I second that, Igmund. Who knows what that family will do for power? They could be working with the Forsworn for all we know." Igmund: "Enough! We can't imprison the very people who own the jail we would be throwing them into. The Silver-Bloods are to be left alone, am I clear?" Raerek: "Yes, my Jarl." Faleen: "Yes, my Jarl." Protecting trade Raerek: "My Jarl, we need to discuss Markarth's collapsing trade with the other Holds." Igmund: "Of course there's a collapse in trade. The Stormcloaks stalk every road and the Forsworn attack every caravan." Faleen: "Not to mention the rebels completely control Windhelm and all of Eastmarch hold." Igmund: "Why do you pester me with battles we can't win? I need my steward to plan for victory, not nag me with every ill account." Raerek: "Forgive me for worrying about the furture of Markarth. The lifeblood of the city is gold, Igmund, and it doesn't stop beating because there's a war on." Igmund "Very well. I'll send the request for additional Legionaries to protect trade to the other Imperial holds. Hopefully, Solitude can spare more men." Forsworn in the city Raerek: "It's not that simple, Igmund. There are reports of Forsworn here in the city." Igmund: "It doesn't matter if they're in the city. We fight them where they live, we won't have to fight them here." Raerek: "They live here too, my Jarl. That's what I'm telling you." The Forsworn Menace Igmund: "Raerek, how is The Reach faring against this Forsworn menace?" Raerek: "Things are bad, Igmund. Our forces are barely able to keep the Forsworn in check. Merchants are reporting the loss of more of their shipments." Igmund: "This is why I say we take the fight to them. Gather the Legion and drive those blasted beasts out of the Reach for good." Faleen: "And what do Legion soldiers know about the hills the Reach? And the caves that make up those hills? The Forsworn can hide and ambush every assault." Raerek: "The safety of the city and our settlements must be our only concern, Igmund. The rest of the Reach is on its own." Igmund: "Cowards, the both of you. My father would not sit idly back and wait while evil men take over his lands. We're done discussing this for now." Trivia *Raerek, his steward, is also his uncle. *Igmund is voiced by Paul Ganus.Voice Cast (Skyrim) Bugs Appearances * de:Igmund es:Igmund fr:Igmund it:Jarl Igmund pl:Igmund ru:Игмунд Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Jarls